


Переплыть на другой берег

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fake News
Genre: Coming Out, Epistolary, M/M, Social Media, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: Вот вся правда о Капитане Америке и Воющих Коммандос, которую рано или поздно должен принять каждый историк Второй Мировой Войны: мы никогда не узнаем эту историю целиком. Мы даже близко никогда не будем.Многое было утрачено с безвременной кончиной Капитана Америки. С тех пор, как этот человек в форме оказался на дне Северной Атлантики, миф жил, с годами становясь всё больше и несуразнее. Сейчас уже практически невозможно отличить факты от вымысла, отделить правду от пропаганды.В 1943 Воющие Коммандос написали прощальные письма для своих близких на случай гибели.В 2014 Шэрон Картер находит эти письма в консервной банке на заброшенной базе Гидры.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cross this river to the other side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890913) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



> Название взято из песни Брюса Спрингстина — Blood Brothers.
> 
> Все медийные и/или известные личности, прописанные в этой работе, не принадлежат автору и никоим образом не пострадали при её создании.

 

> [Выдержка из книги Эндрюса П. «Пуля в стволе дорогого вам солдата: Капитан Америка, Коммандос и театр военных действий» — Нью-Йорк: Издательство Колумбийского университета, 2005.]
> 
> ПРЕДИСЛОВИЕ
> 
> Вот вся правда о Капитане Америке и Воющих Коммандос, которую рано или поздно должен принять каждый историк Второй Мировой Войны: мы никогда не узнаем эту историю целиком. Мы даже близко никогда не будем. Многое было утрачено с безвременной кончиной Капитана Америки. С тех пор, как этот человек в форме оказался на дне Северной Атлантики, миф жил, с годами становясь всё больше и несуразнее. Сейчас уже практически невозможно отличить факты от вымысла, отделить правду от пропаганды.
> 
> Капитан Стив Роджерс и его лучший друг, сержант Джеймс Барнс, который был рядом всю жизнь, а во времена войны стал его верной правой рукой, навеки погребены в холодных, льдистых могилах. И в отличие от Клекочущих Орлов1*, оставшиеся члены Воющих Коммандос если и говорили о павших братьях по оружию, то крайне редко.
> 
> Однако они продолжали делиться множеством рассказов о своём ценном опыте; Воющие Коммандос никогда не боялись открыто говорить о трудностях возвращения домой после победы в войне. Откровенность, с какой рядовой Габриэль Джонс и рядовой Джеймс Морита говорили о расизме в армии, имела ключевое значение не только в прогрессе движений XX-го века за равные права, но и для эволюции критических анализов расизма и истории. Интерсекциональный** исторический анализ во многом обязан их усилиям.
> 
> Воинское подразделение Воющих Коммандос дало в общей сложности три интервью о Барнсе и Роджерсе. После вопроса о них они обычно поначалу запинались и что-то невнятно бормотали, а затем пускались рассказывать в очередной раз старую историю о том, как сержант Барнс, когда-то бывший снайпером, любил подремать, забравшись к самым верхушкам деревьев, пока в один прекрасный день сова, ухнув ему прямо в лицо, не разбудила его, отчего тот свалился прямо с дерева и, глухо ударившись о землю, разразился чередой проклятий.
> 
> Эта, безусловно, забавная история является прекрасным напоминанием о том, что война — это нечто большее, чем просто кровь, огонь и преисподняя, что помимо этого она соткана из моментов между битвами. Но для беспристрастного, критического исторического анализа этого, собственно говоря, мало.
> 
> Подробности и причины этого — нескончаемый источник теорий заговора для бурного воображения. Кто знает, не из-за того ли это, что огромная часть жизни капитана Роджерса была засекречена и, возможно, обличала в чём-то разведку? Или же из-за того, что правда о том, кем на самом деле был Капитан Америка, могла кинуть гаечный ключ прямёхонько в хорошо смазанную машину пропаганды Капитана Америки?
> 
> Или, быть может, правда куда более трогательна, может, всё дело лишь в том, что потери и страдания, которые пришлось перенести Воющим Коммандос как военнопленным, как солдатам и как братьям по оружию, настолько велики, что их невозможно последовательно анализировать и подвергать сомнению?
> 
> Однако есть кое-что, что мы знаем наверняка: каждый из Коммандос написал прощальное письмо во время службы в ударных силах. Эти прощальные письма, связанные бечёвкой, передавались от коммандо к коммандо после каждой успешной миссии. Они были талисманом, счастливым амулетом. Они были гарантией того, что эти письма никогда не будут доставлены. В них, бесспорно, крылся ключ к понимаю сердец и мыслей наших героев.
> 
> Но по воле случая и судьбы письма были спрятаны в кармане куртки сержанта Барнса, когда тот свалился в лапы смерти.
> 
> Воющих Коммандос из раза в раз спрашивали, могут ли они вспомнить хоть какие-то детали из этих писем, но правильные вопросы люди начали задавать слишком поздно. Сержант Тимоти Дуган однажды заявил: «Ну разумеется, я бы сказал вам, что было в моём письме. Если бы мог вспомнить. Я был в стельку пьян, когда его писал. Чёрт, да все мы были в стельку пьяными, так что удачи с поисками»2.
> 
> Тем не менее, говоря откровенно, нам всегда будет не хватать двух очень значимых кусочков общей картины.
> 
> Эти письма — гигантский белый кит историков Второй Мировой Войны по всему миру. Но, в отличие от Ахава***, все мы рано или поздно должны отпустить их, выйти за установленные ими рамки и работать над своими собственными выводами.
> 
> И вот она, в Ваших руках — считайте эту книгу моей лучшей попыткой их отпустить.
> 
>   1. _Амброус С._ Братья по оружию: Рота Е, 506-ой парашютно-десантный полк 101-й воздушно-десантной дивизии США, из Нормандии в гитлеровское «Орлиное гнездо». — Нью-Йорк: Саймон и Шустер, 2001.
>   2. _Трейси Б._ Вперёд, Коммандо: Полная коллекция интервью с Воющими Коммандос. — Нью-Йорк: Историческое издательство Марвел, 1998.
> 


 .

— Ты ведь в курсе, что безопасность в твоей квартире ни к чёрту, да?

Стив решает не отворачиваться от возвышающегося перед собой мольберта.

— И тебе привет, соседка.

Он сидит напротив большого раскрытого окна, через которое внутрь проникают лучи яркого полуденного солнца, и уже это можно считать угрозой безопасности, но о ней здесь вообще не стоило заикаться. Если у Шэрон и есть мысли по этому поводу, она оставляет их при себе.

Эта квартира подкупила его в первую очередь огромными окнами.

Квартиру в Дюпоне он выбрал из соображений максимальной безопасности. Они убедились, что она находится в людной и хорошо освещённой части городка. Позаботились о том, чтобы перекрыть все выходы и узкие проходы, где можно устроить засаду, и велели ему выбрать место с минимальной видимостью, дабы в случае чего наёмникам было очень непросто до него добраться.

Но Ника Фьюри всё равно подстрелили прямо через стену, поэтому он решил взять чёртово дело в свои руки.

Шэрон нависает над ним, разглядывая через его плечо стоящий перед ним мольберт. На нём наполовину законченный портрет углём Джима Мориты: широкие мазки и чёткие чёрные линии.

— А у тебя неплохо получается, знаешь ли.

Стив мычит, растирая ладонью по бумаге излишки угольной пыли. Джим никогда не улыбался на фотографиях. Как и в кинохронике. Он всегда говорил, что не станет доставлять им удовольствие и притворяться, когда у них нет ни единого повода для улыбки.

Но изредка, когда день шёл чуточку лучше обычного, когда какая-то шутка оказывалась крайне удачной, Джим улыбался по-настоящему ярко и широко, и на обеих его щеках появлялись ямочки.

Стив днями пытался воспроизвести эту улыбку. Но каждый раз завершался кривобоким и неискренним фиаско. Ему придётся начать заново. Джим заслуживает лучшего.

— Чем кончилась операция Гидры? — спрашивает Стив, срывая с мольберта портрет и заменяя его новым чистым листом. Глядя на нетронутую белую бумагу, легче поверить, что в следующий раз он справится лучше.

— Провалом, по большей части. Похоже, база заброшена много лет назад. Всё, что не было приварено, забрали в качестве улик, но в основном это лишь гора старого мусора. За исключением вот этого: это, может, тоже старое, но точно не мусор, если это действительно то, что я думаю.

Шэрон бросает Стиву маленькую круглую консервную банку.

Стив вертит её в руках и слегка трясёт. Оттуда едва доносится приглушённый стук. По всей видимости, там бумаги.

— Это не копилочка Гидры, да?

— Ага, ты же меня знаешь, Стив, я c огромным удовольствием краду у нацистов деньги, старательно отложенные на обед, — говорит Шэрон. Она пихает его в голень тяжёлым носом левого ботинка. — Открой её, Роджерс.

Стив поддевает язычок, откладывает крышку в сторону и достаёт бумаги. Там по меньшей мере десять конвертов, связанных вместе потрёпанной бечёвкой и запятнанных кровью и разводами воды.

— Это то, что я думаю? — спрашивает Шэрон, но в этот раз мягче. Похоже, выглядел он так, словно его ударили под дых, и чувствовал он себя так же.

Стив сглатывает ком в горле, а руки его трясутся, из-за чего пальцы не слушаются, когда он пытается развязать тонкую бечёвку, удерживающую все конверты вместе.

— Да. Да, это они.

— Гидра, должно быть, забрала их у Барнса, когда нашла его, и закинула письма к уликам, — говорит Шэрон. Она молчит, ждёт дрожи, но она не появляется. Стив не позволяет.

Шэрон кивает и торопливо продолжает.

— На протяжении всех этих лет в Гидре была слишком высокая текучка кадров. Вероятно, письма засунули подальше и они затерялись, а потом уже никто и вспомнить не мог, откуда они изначально взялись.

Семьдесят с чем-то лет назад канцелярские принадлежности, которые Дум-Дум стащил из стола полковника Филлипса, казались толстыми и массивными, а бумага — тяжёлой и до неприличия хорошей. Он помнит, как думал, что, должно быть, за всю жизнь не видел такой дорогой бумаги. Пожелтевшая и хрупкая, она теперь лежит под кончиками его пальцев.

Стив сдерживает сильное желание прижать их к груди, боясь, что может что-нибудь порвать.

— Могу я их оставить?

Шэрон пожимает плечами.

— Официально нет, потому что я должна отдавать ЦРУ все найденные улики. Но ЦРУ не навредит то, о чём они не знают.

— А если они узнают?

— Значит, узнают. За это они мою задницу на улицу не вышвырнут. По сути, это даже не нарушение безопасности высокого уровня, да и к тому же я слишком много знаю. Оставь эти письма себе, не оставляй. Делай с ними что душе угодно. Они твои, сосед.

Стив опускает голову, чтобы она не увидела собирающиеся в уголках его глаз слёзы, но ему кажется, что она всё же их увидела.

— Спасибо.

— Эй, можно вопрос, чтобы удовлетворить моё любопытство? Для моей тёти есть письмо?

— Письмо? Нет. Я… она была зла на меня, когда я сел писать своё.

— Дай угадаю: тема с фондю? — спрашивает Шэрон.

Стив кривится. Она знает о нём намного больше, чем он о ней. Забавно, что он всё ещё думает, будто сможет привыкнуть к этому.

— Я не знал, что сказать, чтобы всё исправить, поэтому вместо этого я нарисовал. Нарисовал её портрет. Это… наверное, я думал, что если последним, что она получит от меня, будет портрет её в точности такой, какой её видел я, то она поймёт, что… что я не имел в виду то, что сказал, поймёт, что на самом деле я её боготворил.

— Но она его так и не увидела.

— Но она его так и не увидела, — вторит ей Стив. — И всё-таки, думаю, простила меня. Я надеюсь.

— Простила, — говорит Шэрон. — Ты знаешь, что простила.

У Стива вырывается смешок, негромкий и полный горечи.

Шэрон протягивает руку, но затем так же быстро убирает её обратно. Она плоха в этом. Но ничего страшного: у него такая же проблема.

— Береги себя, Стив.

— Ты тоже, Шэрон.

— И серьёзно. Чёртовы замки хотя бы смени, их было до ужаса легко взломать.

.

MNN Opinion @MNNOpinion

Обратный отсчёт до суда над Зимним Солдатом — на чьей стороне вы?

 

FOX NEWS @FoxNews

БАКИ БАРНС — ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ, КАК ПРЕДАТЕЛЯ ЕГО И СУДИТЕ. Включайте вечером новости, чтобы узнать подробности: в 9 по восточному времени, или в 8 по центральному.

 

FiveThirtyEight @FiveThirtyEight

Всё ещё надеетесь на оправдательный вердикт в деле Барнса? Подумайте ещё разок. Все за и против здесь: <http://tinyurl.com/5brlr6>

 

Джона Джеймсон @JJameson

Что мы вообще знаем о сержанте Барнсе? Слишком мало — вот вам мой ответ. Как по мне, виновен по всем пунктам.

 

Том Рэймонд @ToroR

Да ладно вам, они ведь не казнят героя нации, правильно? Правильно??

.

— Уже открыл подарочек, Роджерс?

Стив зажимает телефон плечом, чтобы достать готовящуюся пасту.

— Вы с Шэрон, как я погляжу, опять сплетничали за моей спиной.

Но пасту в кипящей воде он оставил слишком надолго, и лапша в дуршлаге выглядит размякшей и неаппетитной. Стив тяжело вздыхает, вываливая пасту в миску и поливая её разогретым соусом из банки.

— Из твоих уст это звучит так мрачно, — дразнит Наташа. — Ты чего там стонешь и ворчишь?

— Ничего, я просто… — Стив затихает, пытается найти чистую вилку и, не преуспев в этом, решает довольствоваться ближайшей ложкой. — Знаешь, мне целых девяносто шесть, а я до сих пор ни черта не научился готовить.

— Тебе не девяносто шесть, а двадцать семь. Что делает тебя на десять лет моложе Клинта, а он обычно питается «Шефом Боярди» из консервной банки, — говорит Наташа и замолкает, заполняя расстояние между ними острой тишиной.

Она никогда не придёт и не спросит прямым текстом о том, что его гложет, — это не в её стиле — но она наверняка уже поняла, что он сам всё выложит, стоит ей достаточно подождать.

— Я пока не читал письма, — признаётся Стив, прежде чем засунуть полную пасты ложку в рот, чтобы не пришлось продолжать говорить.

— Собираешься?

— Думаешь, стоит? — бормочет Стив, жуя пасту.

В ответ он слышит лишь Наташину усмешку.

— Я не знаю, что делать, Нат, — произносит Стив, отодвигая тарелку с пастой в сторону и с мягким звуком откидывая голову на стоящие позади кухонные шкафы. — Суд на следующей неделе. Баки держат на объекте с усиленной охраной за пределами Вашингтона и не дают мне его увидеть. Если я попытаюсь туда проникнуть, это лишь навредит его делу. И в конце концов я должен смириться с тем, что этого он и хотел. Он сам сдался. И что дальше?

— Может, тебе не стоит ничего делать.

— Не знаю, заметила ли ты, но я не слишком хорош в ничегонеделании, — говорит Стив.

— Мне кажется, твоя проблема в том, что ты думаешь, будто то, что Баки сдался, означает, что он опустил руки. Но что, если это не так? Иногда нужно броситься прямо в пекло, чтобы проверить, можно ли выйти с другой стороны невредимым, — говорит Наташа. — Хотя бы _это_ ты должен понимать.

— Думаешь, он проиграет? — спрашивает Стив. Эти слова даются ему с трудом, выходя надломленными, вымученными и едва ли громче шёпота.

Он боялся произносить их вслух. Боялся этого так же сильно, как и самой мысли об этом, из-за страха сделать возможность реальной, потому что всё не может кончиться так, это не может вести к тому, что Баки оставят гнить в клетке до конца их неестественно долгих жизней. Или ещё хуже, казнят за измену. Не после всего, что они потеряли, не после всей крови, что им пришлось пролить, лишь чтобы отыскать друг друга.

— Знаешь что, Роджерс? — говорит Наташа. — Я бы против него не голосовала.

.

Стив доедает пасту и оставляет посуду в раковине. Он начинает очередной портрет Джима и столь же быстро его забрасывает, разрывая на части и швыряя обрывки в мусорку.

Он сидит на диване со свежей газетой и рисует каракули на колонке рецензий. Он идёт на пробежку.

Он не читает письма.

До суда над Зимним Солдатом остаётся семь дней и двенадцать часов.

.

Стив сидит напротив мольберта и решает, не пора ли попробовать что-то новое. Уверенными движениями руки выцарапывают знакомые линии котелка Дум-Дума, а следом быстро появляются и усы, но Стив портачит с размерами сигареты. Он забрасывает наполовину законченный портрет Дум-Дума и переходит к Гейбу, затем к Монти, Дернье, а потом снова возвращается к Джиму. Когда заходит солнце, он сидит напротив одного-единственного большого листа бумаги, покрытого едва законченными портретами, где в одном месте виднеется ухо, в другом — усы, словно картина Пикассо пошла наперекосяк.

Желудок Стива протестующе стонет: он не ел с самого завтрака. Его телефон светится от четырёх пропущенных звонков от Сэма и нескольких непрочитанных сообщений.

До суда над Зимним Солдатом остаётся шесть дней и девять часов.

.

Стив бежит.

Он бегает дважды в день уже три дня к ряду. Он бежит через весь мост и через Манхэттен, пока не попадает в Гарлем, а затем разворачивается и возвращается обратно, чтобы вдобавок пробежать пару кругов по Проспект-парку. Он бежит до тех пор, пока с него не заструится пот, пока волосы не прилипнут к голове, а лёгкие не начнут болеть и гореть, как в те времена, когда он был юным и маленьким с чересчур большой волей для сдерживающих его костей.

Он бежит, пока кроссовки не подводят его и он не спотыкается о свисающий с его правой ступни лоскут, падая на холодный жёсткий цемент с бесцеремонным стуком.

Он на оживлённом перекрёстке в Проспект-Хайтс, и несколько человек достают телефоны и фотографируют. Стив поднимается на ноги и до дома стыдливо идёт пешком, а первое, что он видит, зайдя внутрь, — это уродливый портрет Воющих Коммандос.

Джим заслуживал лучшего. Эта мысль изначально и побудила его начать рисовать. Мысль о том, что Джим заслуживал лучшего.

Все они заслуживали лучшего, все до единого.

Боже, он ведёт себя как чёртов трус. Рано или поздно всё равно придётся встретиться со своими призраками лицом к лицу.

Стив берёт стопку писем с кухонного стола, раскрывает первое попавшееся и наконец начинает читать.

До суда над Зимним Солдатом остаётся три дня.

.

_Томми,_

_Помнишь тот раз, когда мне было 12, а тебе 8, и папа взял нас в Сан-Франциско? Как он ни о чём не предупредил заранее, просто разбудил нас в один прекрасный день и всучил в руки кучу собранных сумок, крепко стиснув несколько билетов на автобус. Порой я всё ещё думаю, не привиделась ли мне вся эта хрень: то, как он стоит в тусклом утреннем свете со странным выражением лица, словно он был зол на что-то, но не знал, как это показать. Никогда прежде я не видел на его лице злости, даже после смерти мамы, и знаю, что ты тоже: мне вообще кажется, что в его словаре не было слова «злость»._

_Я помню, как сжимал твою маленькую руку в своей, как ты дрожал, когда холодный ветер продувал нас насквозь, пока мы стояли у залива, глядя на воду. Я не знал, на что мы там должны были так долго смотреть, поэтому просто вглядывался в даль и делал вид, будто мог видеть в облаках разные фигуры. В тот день папа рассказал нам об острове Энджел и жизни там. Об ужасных вещах, что он там видел. Я помню, как мне казалось, что он говорит уже несколько часов напролёт, ты знаешь, каково это, когда ты нетерпеливый ребёнок и секунды для тебя превращаются в часы. Я помню, как глядел на него снизу вверх, как всё его лицо окружило ореолом слабого солнечного света, помню туман, и серость, и как солнце прорвалось сквозь них. Я так удивился, рассмотрев текущие по его лицу слёзы, такие же тихие, как и его голос. Не думаю, что ты вообще их увидел. Мне кажется, ты был слишком маленьким, чтобы по-настоящему понять, что он пытался сказать._

_А я не был._

_Я вот-вот сделаю дурость, Томми. Чертовски настоящую дурость, и я знаю, как это бывает._

_Может, война — это и кучка дерьмовых глупостей, но это хотя бы не концлагерь. Хотя бы не изолятор и не ебаная нацистская тюрьма для военнопленных._

_Если я умру здесь, если я умру где угодно ещё, это произойдёт по моим правилам. Это случится не в подворотне за баром._

_Старайся об этом помнить, когда будешь злиться на меня за это._

_Твой брат,_

_Джим._

_._

_Ма,_

_Ты никогда не получишь это письмо. Я пишу его как обещание самому себе, что в следующий раз, когда увижу тебя, скажу всё то, что никогда не говорил прежде._

_Ну, была не была._

_Спасибо тебе. Я здесь ради тебя. Всё, что я делаю, я делаю ради тебя, и я не осознавал это, не взаправду, до тех пор, пока не узрел себя, пялящегося в дуло пистолета фрица._

_Никогда не забуду твоё лицо в самый первый раз, когда я запрыгнул на автобус до Вашингтона. На меня, первого из нашей семьи, кто пошёл в колледж, ты смотрела так, словно настолько же была в ужасе, насколько гордилась мной, словно была не уверена, увидишь ли меня ещё когда-нибудь в живых. Помню, я подумал, что ты ведёшь себя глупо. Я ехал на север, не на юг ведь, так «какого же чёрта она так напугана?»_

_Я помню, что на твоём лице было точно такое же выражение в день, когда я отплывал. Тогда я тоже его не понял._

_Теперь понимаю. Прости, что не понял раньше._

_И ещё одно извинение: я всё повторю по новой. Я вернусь домой, скажу всё это тебе в лицо и снова выйду за дверь, в очередной раз пугая тебя до чёртиков, и мне жаль, ма, правда жаль, но внутри меня всё горит, не даёт мне останавливаться, прекращать делать то, что делаю._

_Я столько всего хочу осуществить, и, думаю, я пришёл к выводу, что если я пережил концлагерь и если переживу войну, то, чёрт возьми, быть может, я могу пережить что угодно._

_Вот моё обещание тебе, ма. Я переживу что угодно._

_Люблю,_

_Гейб._

_P. S.: Есть тут один парень, Дернье. Странный малый, одержимый взрывчаткой, ты бы точно его возненавидела, но он пообещал показать мне Францию, когда всё закончится. Когда дело до этого дойдёт, я найду способ взять тебя с собой, прямо как ты всегда хотела._

_._

_Лоретта,_

_Помнишь, как мы познакомились? Нас разбили на пары, чтобы мы могли попрактиковать французский с другим студентом. В тот день мы познакомились, но впервые увидел тебя я намного раньше._

_Когда я впервые увидел тебя, ты стояла возле аудитории и громко спорила с профессором на французском. Должно быть, это был твой профессор по французской литературе, я помню, как ты всё время говорила, что не выносишь его. Всегда говорила, что он слишком придирчивый. «Придирчивый и старомодный», — вот что ты говорила._

_Твои щёчки покраснели, а кулачки были сжаты по бокам, и ты выглядела так, словно ни на чёртову йоту ему не уступишь. Вот тогда я и понял, что обязан познакомиться с тобой._

_Никогда раньше тебе об этом не рассказывал. Никому не рассказывал. Всё это время боялся._

_Знаешь, я на французский перевёлся из-за тебя. Мне нравится думать, что и здесь я из-за тебя, что это благодаря тебе я всё ещё жив, всё ещё дышу и собираюсь выйти туда, собираюсь вступать в эту войну снова и снова._

_Я не так уж сильно верю в Бога, не так, как моя ма, но я не могу не заметить, что божья милость преследует меня с того самого дня, когда я впервые тебя увидел._

_Ты должна знать, что ничем мне не обязана, Лоретта, но по возвращении я бы с радостью купил тебе выпить в качестве благодарности._

_Твой друг,_

_Гейб._

_._

_Моя дорогая Джеки,_

_С самого дня твоего рождения я знал, что ты боец. Что однажды ты вырастешь и станешь сильной, прекрасной, жизнерадостной и способной на ужасающе великие дела._

_Меня должно пугать то, что я знаю это. Это должно пугать любого отца. Иногда это и маму твою пугает. Я знаю — вижу её взгляд, словно она уверена, что однажды ты разобьёшь ей сердце._

_В этом я достаточно преуспел, так что постарайся больше не разбивать ей сердце вдобавок к тому, сколько раз это уже сделал я; и если тебе всё же придётся, делай это мягко._

_Береги её. Береги себя._

_Знай, что я делаю всё это ради тебя. Не только для того, чтобы ты была в безопасности, но и чтобы ты продолжала бороться._

_Со всей любовью,_

_Твой отец._

_._

_Si je dois verser jusqu'à ma dernière goutte de sang dans cette guerre, je le ferai en te libérant. Je le ferai dans la certitude de la victoire, parce que je ne veux pas être un nouveau foutu Roland, ma chère France, je ne donnerai pas à ces enfoirés de Nazis la satisfaction d'un autre martyr futile._

_Donnez cette lettre à M. de Gaulle, si vous devez la donner à quelqu'un, sinon brûlez là, et dispersez les cendres dans les rues de Paris, ça suffira._

_\- Jacques Dernier_

**_Если мне суждено пролить всю кровь до последней капли на этой войне, я пролью её освобождая тебя. Я пролью её в уверенной победе, потому что чёрта с два я стану твоим следующим Роландом****, дорогая Франция, я не позволю нацистским ублюдкам получить удовольствие от ничтожного мученика._ **

**_Передайте это письмо месье де Голлю, если вам нужно его кому-нибудь отдать, или же сожгите, развейте пепел на улицах Парижа и считайте дело сделанным._ **

**_— Жак Дернье_ **

_._

_Лора,_

_Мне полагается написать тебе прощальное письмо. Так сказал Джим, таковы правила. «На удачу», — сказал он. Понятия не имею, как это дерьмо пришло ему в голову. Он из Калифорнии, а их поди разбери, чёрт возьми. Походу все безумные идеи родом оттуда._

_Но это я тут сижу, выдув семь бокалов пива, и пишу это письмо как курица лапой, так что, может, я тоже безумец. Я должен быть им, чтобы делать то, что делаю._

_Порой правильное решение — безумное решение. Так мой папка говорил. Он родился и вырос в Бостоне, ему в качестве оправдания эта Калифорнийская хрень не подходит._

_Дерьмо, мне ведь тоже._

_Если ты это читаешь, значит, я мёртв._

_Прости, что ушёл и умер, дорогая._

_И за то, что ругаюсь в последнем письме к тебе, тоже прости._

_Твой Дум-Дум._

_._

Слова перед глазами Стива плывут, и у него уходит секунда, чтобы осознать, что причина этого в том, что он плачет, что мокрые разводы, тут и там появившиеся по всему письму Дум-Дума, новые, что это он их оставил.

После пробуждения он плачет не в первый и не в последний раз, но он впервые так просто позволил этому произойти. Стив горбится, склонившись вперёд, пока горячие мокрые слёзы проскальзывают по кончикам его пальцев, и наконец-то, наконец-то позволяет себе скорбеть.

Он скорбит о праздниках, которые могли бы быть. Скорбит о свадьбах, которые ему не посчастливилось увидеть, о матерях, которых ему не удалось отблагодарить, и о возлюбленных, о которых он так много слышал, но шанса познакомиться лицом к лицу с которыми ему так и не представилось.

Он скорбит об улыбке с ямочками Джима, и о идиотских шутках Монти, и о всём остальном, ради чего он должен был быть там, но не был.

Наконец, Стив скорбит и о самом себе, и ему кажется, будто все его внутренности выскоблили и заменили новыми.

Осталось лишь три письма: его собственное и два письма Баки.

Стив откладывает своё письмо и осторожно вынимает два письма Баки: одно для его старшей сестры и одно для самого Стива, оба написанные одним и тем же знакомым аккуратным почерком, который Стив узнал бы где угодно. Стив делает глубокий вдох, словно это действие может втянуть силы в лёгкие, и открывает первое письмо.

.

Вот что о Баки Барнсе знает Стив:

В последние годы ему было тяжело видеться с родителями: они всё время гнули свою линию про переезд и женитьбу на хорошей девушке. Ссоры на эту тему всплывали настолько часто, что во многих смыслах армия для Баки была передышкой, шансом заняться чем-то новым, в чём они не смогут найти изъяны.

Он любил своих сестёр, любил гордо, рьяно и с преданностью, которая бывает так же удушлива, как и высвобождающа. Он учил их и читать, и писать, и умножать, и он годами каждый день вставал пораньше, чтобы помочь им собраться в школу, на работу или чтобы совладать с жутким похмельем.

Он разговаривал во сне, иногда врал ма о том, что ест кошерную пищу, и у него была жутко раздражающая привычка ни с того ни с сего начинать напевать, даже не осознавая этого.

Он был неряшлив, приставуче ласков, когда выпьет, он никогда не затыкался во время секса и целовал Стива так, будто может всю свою оставшуюся жизнь заниматься лишь этим и никогда от этого не устанет.

Вот что о Баки Барнсе знает мир:

Не так уж и много, на самом-то деле.

И это большое упущение, правда?

.

Стив сбрасывает потную и прилипшую к телу от бега одежду и забирается в душ, выворачивая кран до упора вправо, и тепло поднимается вверх настолько, насколько это возможно. Он не мешкает, крайне быстро натирая всё тело с головы до ног до розового румянца.

Он быстро одевается и, встав напротив раковины, уплетает холодную пиццу, мало думая о её вкусе. Весь его мир сузился лишь до того, что должно произойти теперь.

Наконец он знает, что делать дальше.

Монти умер в девяносто шестом. Джим годом позже. Гейб скончался за неделю до вторжения Читаури, потому что время беспощадно, жестоко, и всегда работает против него.

Дум-Дум до сих пор живёт в Бостоне с детьми. Выманить из Парижа Дернье не удалось бы, даже если на кону стоял бы весь мир.

У Стива есть их контакты. Они обменивались чопорными письмами и короткими телефонными разговорами, которые Стив заканчивал сразу же, как только в горле появлялся ком.

Было легко говорить самому себе, что им не нужно его вторжение в их жизни. Правда же в том, что для Стива всегда было непросто налаживать контакт. Но в лицах Воющих Коммандос он нашёл друзей, нашёл братьев, нашёл людей, за которых был готов жизнь отдать.

Он нашёл людей, за которых готов был убивать, лишь бы они были целы, невредимы и счастливы.

Он гордился ими. Пятеро из них вернулись домой и преуспели в том, что для него до сих пор было непостижимо: они жили. Они сделали намного больше, чем просто приехали домой и старались выжить: они вернулись домой и жили припеваючи. Они работали, чтобы создавать там, где любой другой мог бы лишь рушить, и они никогда, никогда не прекращали бороться.

Боже, он так чертовски ими гордился.

Он никогда им этого не говорил, но, может, пора начать.

Стив достаёт телефон и набирает номер. 

.

В конце дня после череды звонков он набирает Шэрон, и та берёт трубку на втором гудке. 

— Ты сказала, что письма мои и я могу делать с ними всё что захочу. Ты действительно это имела в виду? — не ходя вокруг да около спрашивает Стив, прежде чем у Шэрон появится возможность вставить хоть слово.

Шэрон, как обычно, готова ко всему.

— Ты знаешь, что да. Что ты задумал, Роджерс?

— Опубликовать их.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *101-я воздушно-десантная (десантно-штурмовая) — воздушно-десантная дивизия Сухопутных Войск США. Характерный нарукавный знак породил официальное словесное название дивизии — «Клекочущие орлы» (англ. Screaming Eagles).  
> **Интерсекциональность (или теория пересечений) — исследование пересечения различных форм или систем угнетения, доминирования или дискриминации.  
> ***Отсылка к книге «Моби Дик, или Белый кит», написанной Германом Мелвиллом в 1851 году. Ахав, капитан китобойного судна, одержим идеей отомстить гигантскому белому киту, Моби Дику, по чьей вине в предыдущем плавании потерял ногу. В итоге он погибает, так и не отомстив.  
> ****Роланд — персонаж средневековой поэмы «Песнь о Роланде». В результате предательства графа Ганелона отряд франков во главе с графом Роландом оказывается в неравной схватке с маврами. Роланд, отказавшись звать подмогу, дабы не подвергать опасности жизнь и честь Карла Великого, погибает, как и весь его отряд.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Ага, ведь это станет самым шокирующим, что мир узнает обо мне на этой неделе. Что во сне я пускаю слюни».

The Opinion Pages | НЕЗАВИСИМЫЙ АВТОР

**Достаточно ли утерянного прощания Воющих Коммандос, чтобы спасти Барнса?**

Статья Кристин Эверхарт.

Где вы были в пятницу ночью, когда письма Воющих Коммандос объявились впервые? Лично я торчала в очереди в одном индийском местечке за едой на вынос и смотрела старый эпизод «Прослушки», когда мой телефон начал разрываться и светиться, словно Таймс-сквер в ночное время. Если вы хоть немного похожи на меня, вы прочли их все в один присест, а затем вернулись и перечитали ещё по меньшей мере три или четыре раза.

Где и как нашлись эти письма, ещё предстоит выяснить. За двенадцать часов до утечки писем через Reddit ведущий историк Джейми Миллер, специализирующаяся на проверке подлинности исторических документов, проснувшись, обнаружила письма, о которых идёт речь, у себя на пороге в консервной банке. К банке прилагалась лишь небольшая записка, выведенная аккуратными буквами без наклона, и таким же почерком было написано собственное письмо Капитана Америки. Позже Миллер подтвердила подлинность других писем, сравнив почерки с документами, опубликованными годами ранее самими Джимом Моритой, Гейбом Джонсом и их сотоварищами. Эмблема в нижнем углу каждого письма принадлежит Британской типографии, закрытой в 1963. Бумага потускневшая и потрескавшаяся. Как ни посмотри, письмам больше семидесяти лет. Пока что всё указывает на то, что их можно считать настоящими.

Теперь, удостоверившись в происхождении писем, мы переходим к наиболее насущному вопросу: как это скажется на деле Зимнего Солдата? Капитан Роджерс не особо старался замести следы. Мы знаем, что письма просочились в прессу благодаря ему, мы лишь не знаем почему.

Но у меня есть неплохое предположение.

Освещение судебного разбирательства над Зимним Солдатом в средствах массовой информации до сих пор было относительно однообразно. Сторона обвинения всеми силами пыталась не дать привлечь к делу слитые файлы ЩИТа, содержащие информацию о продолжительных пытках и очевидной промывке мозгов, которые перенёс Барнс, оказавшись во второй раз в плену Гидры.

То, как всё происходящее описывалось в прессе, привело к возмущениям. Крики о предательстве доносились изо всех уголков национального сознания. Я могу понять тому причину. Нападения Гидры на Вашингтон привели не только к жертвам среди гражданского населения, но и к тому, что сотни вашингтонцев оказались насильно согнаны с мест жительства, что их дома, рабочие места и дороги бесцеремонно разрушили. И всё это вдобавок к тому, что Зимний Солдат ответственен за убийство в период холодной войны по меньшей мере двенадцати высокопоставленных американских учёных, двойных агентов и бизнесменов.

Через два часа после того, как письма оказались в интернете, группа активистов, известная только как Анонимы, отрыла слитые ЩИТом файлы о Барнсе и начала повторно их распространять. Стоило им добраться до Reddit и Tumblr, как они оказались повсюду. Теперь эти файлы вездесущи, ровно как и письма. Сопоставив файлы и письма, мы остаёмся один на один с единственным вопросом: был Барнс человеком с оружием или же был оружием сам?

Письма служат нам напоминанием о том, что он человек, что он больше, чем просто страшная сказка времён холодной войны или злодей из комикса, в котором всё делится на чёрное и белое. Они напомнили нам, что мы все выросли в мире, где синонимами к имени Джеймса Барнса являлись мужество, преданность и героизм.

Так достаточно ли посеянного зерна сомнений, чтобы сменить настроение общественности в его пользу? Достаточно ли этого, чтобы спасти его?

Узнаем в понедельник.

.

ГРАНИЦЫ РАСЫ, КУЛЬТУРЫ И ЭТНИЧЕСКОЙ ПРИНАДЛЕЖНОСТИ

**ДЖИМ МОРИТА, КОНЦЛАГЕРЬ И СТИРАНИЕ ИЗ НАШЕЙ СОБСТВЕННОЙ ИСТОРИИ АНТИЯПОНСКОГО РАСИЗМА.**

Общественное Радио Миннесоты

5 января 2015, 16:11 по восточному времени • Проникновенное прощальное письмо Джима Мориты, адресованное его младшему брату Томми, напоминает нам о том, что Вторая Мировая заключалась не только в примерах блестящего героизма для Штатов, но и что мы точно так же вовлечены в систематические проявления расового угнетения в сторону наших японско-американских граждан.

**СПУСТЯ ДВА ГОДА ПОСЛЕ СМЕРТИ ГЕЙБА ДЖОНСА, ИЗВЕСТНОГО АКТИВИСТА ДВИЖЕНИЯ ЗА ГРАЖДАНСКИЕ ПРАВА, ГОРДИЛСЯ БЫ ОН НАМИ?**

Статья Лейлы Тейлор.

5 января 2015, 17:02 по восточному времени • Гейб Джонс жил ради того, чтобы увидеть выборы (и переизбрание) президента Барака Обамы. Но притворяться, что мы живём в пост-расистском обществе, означало бы быть лицемерами. Не тогда, когда каждый день, включая телевизор, мы становимся свидетелями абсолютно противоположного. Присоединяйтесь к моему размышлению: что бы подумал Гейб Джонс о том, как дела обстоят сегодня?

 

.

TheBacklot @TheBackLot*

Снова подумываем о том, чтобы сменить название, в этот раз на ВоИмяКэпа. Как вам, ребят?

 

FiveThirtyEight @FiveThirtyEight

Мы всю ночь не спали и подсчитывали цифры. Хотите новую информацию о шансах Барнса на суде? Держите: http://tinyurl.com/5brlr6

 

Дарл Клоув @DarlClove

Здесь нечего обсуждать. Роджерса следует немедленно лишить звания и права на щит. Он не подходит на роль американского символа.

 

Элай Брэдли @EBradley

Клоув на дерьмо изошёлся, впрочем, ничего нового. Люди вроде него всегда так себя ведут.

 

Элай Брэдли @EBradley

В этой стране любят упекать за решётку невинных и оправдывать виновных. Казните Барнса и притворитесь, что с Гидрой покончено.

 

Элай Брэдли @EBradley

Славная, приятная ложь, не так ли? Что нацистов/белых шовинистов больше не существует. Что они больше не стоят у власти.

 

Элай Брэдли @EBradley

Единственная разница лишь в том, что на этот раз это белый еврей (гей? бисексуал?) вместо чернокожего, как происходит обычно.

**Торо Рэймонд, Кейт Бишоп и Рикки Барнс начали читать Элая Брэдли.**

.

 **stevengrogersdaily** реблогнул **wemerryfew**

 

> консервативные сми бросаются фразами вроде «вторжение в частную жизнь» и «препятствие правосудию», используя их как тонкую дымовую завесу, чтобы скрыть своё негодование от сделанного кэпом.
> 
> но давайте на секундочку попробуем разобраться в этом дерьме.
> 
>   1. дернье и дуган всё ещё здоровы и полны жизненных сил. у всех воющих есть семьи, внуки, люди, ответственные за сохранение их наследия. вы серьёзно полагаете, что они до сих пор ничего не заявили бы, если бы кэп сделал это без их разрешения?
>   2. препятствие правосудию? думаю, вы имеете в виду: «вот дерьмо, мы больше не можем просто притворяться, что барнс — машина, запрограммированная убивать, которую мы можем просто выкинуть и забыть». барнс — козёл отпущения, и мы все это прекрасно понимаем. по сути, никто попросту не хочет думать о том, насколько незаметным было внедрение гидры, и что теперь, казним человека и скажем, что всё кончено? спасибо, нет. от этого я себя в безопасности не почувствую.
>   3. а теперь давайте начистоту. мы все знаем, в чём весь сыр-бор. всё кэпово наследие построено без его согласия и вне его контроля. они рекламировали его годы напролёт, удерживая на плаву его символ, дабы оправдать свою политику, которую сам он ни за что бы не одобрил. а теперь он оказался жив, здоров и способен взять контроль над собственным образом в свои руки, и знаете что? это далеко не прототипный патриот, которого было так легко преподнести и которого все ожидали.
>   4. и, как вы знаете, есть ещё Кое-Что, вы все понимаете, о чём я, но это тема для ещё одного исключительно шокирующего поста, так что не стесняйтесь прибегать болтать на эту тему здесь.
> 


#ВОТ ОНО #стив роджерс #воющие коммандос #дело барнса 2015

.

— Ну что, погуглил себя?

Стив кривится, поднимая руку и потирая морщинку меж бровей.

— Нет, не особо.

— А стоило бы. Кажется, парочка блогов со сплетнями вполне уверена, что ты завёл со мной интрижку, чтобы забыть бывшего. Моя мать шлёт мне смс-ки и требует сказать, правда это или нет, — говорит Сэм.

— О господи, — отвечает Стив. Задняя часть его шеи вспыхивает теплом; внезапно и яростно он сгорает от стыда при мысли о матери Сэма, которая прямо сейчас всё больше убеждается в том, что он пользуется её сыном. Стив падает на кухонный  стол Сэма и стонет.

— Ага, и не говори, —  произносит Сэм. — Прошу, не стесняйся в любое время взять мой телефон и ответить вместо меня. Я нисколько не боюсь возложить эту ношу на твои плечи, не думай, что я тебя стану жалеть. Моя мать при желании может быть страшной женщиной.

— Не сомневаюсь, — говорит Стив. Он меняет позу, укладывая подбородок на руку, и тщательно оглядывает Сэма с ног до головы. — Что ж, Уилсон. Полагаю, раз блоги со сплетнями так говорят, это вполне может оказаться правдой. Что думаешь?

Сэм бросает в Стива полотенце для посуды и попадает тому прямо в лицо.

— Ага, конечно. Просто продолжай делать вид, что на Национальной аллее ты не пытался ко мне подкатить.

— Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть, — пожимает плечами Стив.

— К несчастью для тебя, я слишком стар, чтобы ходить на свидания с тупоголовыми белыми мальчишками. После колледжа у Сэма очень и очень много сожалений. Но если ты однажды сможешь раздобыть мне номерок полковника Роудса, ну, ты знаешь. Ты вроде как мой должник, чувак, — говорит Сэм.

Стив хмурится.

— Тогда тебе, весьма вероятно, придётся проводить время с Тони Старком.

— Ха, — произносит Сэм, — Думаешь, они идут в комплекте?

— Полагаю, да.

— Жаль, — Сэм задумывается. — Всё равно достань мне его номер. Попытаю удачу.

— Завещание составить не забудь, приятель, — говорит Стив.

— Я отправлю маме в Snapchat’е фотку, где ты пускаешь слюни на мой диван, в качестве доказательства, — предупреждает Сэм.

Стив фыркает.

— Ага, ведь это станет самым шокирующим, что мир узнает обо мне на этой неделе. Что во сне я пускаю слюни.

— Слушай, чувак. Я не стану говорить, что из-за своего решения ты позволил всему миру узнать о своей секретной гейской сексуальной жизни, но… погоди-ка, нет, _именно это_ ты и сделал, — говорит Сэм. — Что, жалеешь об этом?

— Это не… нет, я не жалею, нет, просто… — начинает Стив и замолкает. Теперь существуют слова, объясняющие то, кем он является. Сложные, продуманные до мелочей слова, состоящие из чётких определений и несущие на себе тяжесть правильных ярлыков, но они всё же встают комом у него в горле. Слишком большая часть его жизни была ловко отмерена и перестроена так, чтобы подходить под нужды других людей. Если и есть черта, проведённая между правдой и возможностью оставить некоторые части своей жизни лишь себе, он ещё не разобрался, где она.

— Люди хотят историй, — наконец говорит Стив. — Но эти для них недостаточно запутанные. И иногда, иногда, мне просто хочется, чтобы моя жизнь вновь стала запутанной, как раньше.

— То есть _это_ для тебя не запутанно? — произносит, подняв брови, Сэм. — А ты чудак, Роджерс.

Стив поднимает руки, сдаваясь.

— Ага, не ты первый говоришь мне об этом.

— И явно не стану последним, — произносит Сэм. — Ладно, хочешь пива? Я взял «Догфиш Хэд», так что можем попытать удачу и попробовать хоть немного тебя напоить. Может получиться, если ты не будешь ужинать, а будешь хлестать его, как первокурсник на мели.

— Говоришь из опыта?

— Разумеется, — произносит Сэм, протягивая Стиву пиво. — Стой, погоди. Моя сестра стащила открывалку, когда приходила в последний раз, так что давай обратно.

Стив озадаченно возвращает бутылку Сэму.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я их обе могу открыть сам?

— Ну конечно же, можешь. Наверное, своими бицухами и всё такое, но, знаешь ли, некоторые из нас переросли бездумное применение грубой силы, чувак, — говорит Сэм, поддевая нижним краем крышки одной бутылки вторую и надавливая, пока крышка не вылетает. — Тадам! Ты впечатлён? Выглядишь впечатлённым.

— Слегка впечатлён, — замечает Сэм, срывая крышку с собственной бутылки. — Кто тебя этому научил?

Сэм ухмыляется, обхватив губами горлышко бутылки.

— Мальчик из Дании в хостеле. Конец второго курса, поход по Европе с рюкзаком за плечами.

— После колледжа у Сэма очень много сожалений, говоришь?

— Очень и _очень_ много, — отвечает Сэм, — но это к ним не относится.

У Стива вырывается смешок. Он и не задумывался раньше, как ему повезло встретить Сэма.

— Мне кажется, за это стоит выпить, — говорит Стив, придвигаясь, чтобы чокнуться бутылками.

— Эй, — говорит внезапно посерьёзневший Сэм, встретившись взглядом со Стивом. Стив знает, что Сэм взял за правило не играть с друзьями в психотерапевта, но это не отменяет того факта, что он чертовски хорош в этом: он видит насквозь тебя и то, что тебя гложет, вне зависимости от того, хочешь ты этого или нет. — Завтра ведь будешь в норме?

— Думаю, завтра и узнаем.

.

Стив даже не пытается уснуть.

Он лежит у Сэма на диване и пялится в потолок, разглядывая узор из неровностей краски. Распечатка письма Баки, адресованная ему, сложена и спрятана в кармане его шорт. Чернила уже поблёкли и смазались от количества раз, что он читал и перечитывал его, из-за чего на бумаге остались глубокие заломы.

Он надеется, что Баки сможет смотреть ему в глаза после того, что он сделал. Он взял их жизни, страстную и скверную реальность их жизней, и обнажил перед всем миром. Баки может не простить его, и Стив не уверен, есть ли у него право винить его за это.

Но если у Баки будет шанс самостоятельно принять это решение, то оно того стоило.

Стив моргает. Если он повернёт голову и как следует прищурится, желобки в краске станут выглядеть по-другому. С нового ракурса он практически сможет разглядеть силуэт Бруклинского моста.

Стив запускает руку в волосы, потянув за концы и позволив себе выпустить низкий разочарованный стон в сумеречной тишине гостиной Сэма. Он с пятничного утра не разговаривал с Дум-Думом и Дернье. Их голоса, доносившиеся из телефона, стали надломленными, постаревшими, и от этого у него в голове спустя столько времени всё ещё диссонанс: он ждал, что их голоса будут молоды, будут искриться здоровьем и бодростью. Часто ли они разговаривают друг с другом? Или избегают разговоров по той же причине, что и Стив?

Он сомневается в этом. Они не думают о таких глупостях, как он. Да и вообще, вероятно, стали мудрее.

Они так много лет прожили без него, и знание этого никогда не перестанет больно жалить, и неважно, сколько раз он пытался стянуть повязку и позволить этой ране затянуться.

Поднимающийся от батареи воздух горяч и сух, отчего всё тело Стива раскраснелось и словно раскалилось, хоть он и лежит лишь в шортах. Желание выйти на пробежку всё растёт, но Стив его подавляет: набегался уже на несколько жизней вперёд.

Вместо этого он открывает окно и вдыхает колючий зимний воздух Вашингтона. Пиво дало ему пять минут согревающего, румяного головокружения, столь же быстро испарившегося и сменившегося трезвостью и голодом, но, впустив в лёгкие ночной воздух, чтобы рассеять тяжесть в голове, Стив думает, что, быть может, оно повлияло на него чуть сильнее, чем он осознавал.

Теперь у него есть Сэм. И Наташа с Шэрон. Он больше не одинок, возможно, он больше никогда не будет одинок. Как тогда, когда его вытащили изо льда, когда каждый день был приносящим постоянно ноющую боль зияющим небытием, и эти дни бесконечно тянулись друг за другом.

Спустя пару недель психиатр ЩИТа усадил Стива и пустился объяснять, как важно забывать прошлое. Он рассказывал о том, как Коммандос двигались дальше, говорил, что Стиву, возможно, пора подумать о том, чтобы начать делать то же. Они не позволили его призраку помешать им жить. Не должен и Стив.

Возвращаясь к этим воспоминаниям сейчас, Стив почти уверен в том, что тот парень был нацистом. Что за чушь собачья.

Двигаться дальше совершенно не значит забыть прошлое. Он не хочет забывать. Он лишь хочет перейти к той стадии, где мысли о прошлом не сопровождаются ощущениями удара в живот.

Может, однажды он всё-таки дойдёт до неё. Не скоро, но наверняка дойдёт.

Стив захлопывает окно, включает небольшую лампу и, завалившись обратно на диван, достаёт письмо Баки из кармана. Он уверенными движениями разворачивает его, стараясь не разорвать бумагу, и усаживается читать его ещё раз.

.

[Письма Барнса: Неизданное (5 января 2015). The Washington Post. Источник: http://www.washingtonpost.com.]

Нижеизложенное письмо адресовано старшей сестре Барнса, Ребекке Барнс-Проктор, родившейся в 1926 году в Бруклине, Нью-Йорк. Барнс-Проктор вступила в женскую вспомогательную службу сухопутных войск во время окончания войны и работала сержантом технических войск на Филиппинах, а впоследствии ушла и работала журналисткой в нескольких крупных газетах. Барнс-Проктор скончалась в 2004. У неё остались сын и трое внуков.

_Бекка,_

_Хочешь услышать кое-что глупое, малышка Бекка? Я лежал на том столе, пока нацистские ублюдки пытали меня и накачивали всевозможным чёрт-знает-чем, отчего мне казалось, будто все мои внутренности горят изнутри, а вот что было первой и последней мыслью, мелькавшей у меня в голове: «И кто же теперь будет заплетать Бекке волосы?»_

_Видишь, сказал же, что глупо. Я в армии несколько лет. Уверен, ты уже разобралась, как плести косы самой, или, может, теперь ма заплетает тебя, я не знаю, но забота о тебе была моей единственной постоянной работой, сколько я себя помню. Лёгкая работёнка. У меня неплохо получалась, да и стрелять ни в кого не приходилось, чтобы получалось неплохо._

_Прости. Мне так чертовски жаль, Бекка, не такое письмо ты должна была от меня получить. Я твой старший брат. Я должен писать тебе подбадривающие слова, писать хорошие, благородные слова о том, что в конечном итоге это стоило того, что я ни об одной чёртовой вещи не жалею. Я не жалею, что вступил в армию, Бекка, но есть дохрена огромная куча того, о чём жалею._

_Мне кажется, что ты, возможно, знаешь меня лучше всех в этом мире, так что, надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если мертвец изольёт тебе душу._

_Я боюсь, Бекка. Ненавижу говорить это. Чувствую себя трусом уже оттого, что пишу эти слова. Но я боюсь. Я не хочу здесь погибнуть._

_Но и уйти я не могу. Не могу позволить им победить. Не могу спустить им с рук то, что они сделали. И не могу позволить Стиву броситься вперёд и пройти эту грёбаную войну в одиночку. Он же там убьётся._

_Папа будет плакать. Ты знаешь это. И будет винить себя. Ма всё поймёт. Она тоже будет плакать, но она каждый день ходит с последними письмами от своей сестры из Праги, засунув их в карман юбки, так что она поймёт. Из вас двоих это ты сможешь помочь ему пройти через это, я знаю. Близняшки слишком маленькие. Наверняка в один прекрасный день они почти всё про меня забудут, но это хорошо. Это к лучшему._

_Выше нос, моя милая малышка Бекка. Ты тоже будешь в порядке. Как и всегда._

_Со всей любовью,_

_Баки._

 

Следующее письмо адресовано капитану Стивену Гранту Роджерсу, родившемуся в 1918 году в Бруклине, Нью-Йорк.

 

_Стив,_

_Хорошо, если я буду мёртв, когда кто-нибудь прочтёт это письмо, потому что из-за того, что я собираюсь сказать здесь, нас обоих вышвырнут из армии. Ну, меня-то вышвырнут. А ты можешь просто сказать им, что это я во всём виноват, и они оставят тебя в покое. Я разрешаю, ради тебя, ты знаешь, что разрешаю. Да и какая мне к чёрту разница, верно? Я буду мёртв._

_Ну, по крайней мере, я буду мёртв, но честен._

_Знаешь, прошло шесть чёртовых лет с тех пор, как я в последний раз тебя поцеловал. Была последняя неделя зимы, помнишь? Тебе было двадцать, а мне только-только исполнилось девятнадцать, меня уволили с консервного завода, а новой работы в ближайшем будущем не предвиделось, и я кучу времени проводил дома от досады на самого себя. Это была последняя зима, когда ты жил с нами и ещё не свалил ради самостоятельной жизни в захудалую съёмную квартиру. Я помню, как мы дожидались, пока моя семья уйдёт — родители на работу, а сёстры в школу, — и потом часами ласкали друг друга в дряхлой тесной кровати. Я как сейчас помню, как она скрипела и трещала под нашей тяжестью. Как ты становился нетерпелив и осыпал меня бранью, когда я дразнил тебя. Тебе всегда нравилось, когда я дразнил тебя, не смей врать мне, чёрт тебя дери. Я мертвец, не забывай, и я такого не потерплю._

_Не знаю, зачем говорю тебе то, что ты и так знаешь. Думаю, лишь чтобы напомнить самому себе, что это было взаправду. Что это действительно произошло, что это не просто плод моего пылкого воображения._

_А потом — гром среди ясного неба — всё закончилось. Ты съехал из дома моих родителей, и мы, безмолвно, даже не обсудив ничего, решили, что это конец, что это было обыкновенным ребячеством, которое лучше оставить позади. Я не стану делать вид, что все эти годы я сидел и вздыхал по тебе, потому что это не так. Такого не было, Стив. А если и было, думается мне, я всё это время на самом деле не осознавал этого, смотрел на всё сквозь призму и не видел, чем это было на самом деле. Может, я просто привык к боли, что появлялась в груди каждый раз, когда ты был рядом, словно я без конца чувствовал ту же чёртову боль, что и ты, и больше не знал, что бывает по-другому._

_Тебе больше не больно, не так, как раньше, а моя боль всё ещё здесь, поселилась у меня в груди. Забавно, как близость смерти позволяет разглядеть в себе нечто, чего раньше не замечал._

_И не смей, чёрт возьми, позволять этому письму мешать тебе быть счастливым. Это всё равно что взять его и убедить самого себя в том, что в наказание ты должен прожить одинокую и несчастную жизнь, и ради чего? Ради потерянной любви? Избавь меня от своего католического чувства вины, Роджерс, ты ведь знаешь, у меня на него и грамма терпения не хватало._

_Я хочу, чтобы ты жил. Это всё, чего я по-настоящему хочу. Всё остальное — сверх нормы. Бонус. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил, и жил как подобает. Не вполсилы._

_Женись на агенте Картер, если ты этого хочешь. Не беспокойся, я видел, как она на тебя смотрит. Она простит тебя за то, что был тупицей. Бог свидетель, сколько раз я сам тебя за это прощал._

_У меня кончается бумага, и руку сводит, так что, кажется, пора закругляться. Такое чувство, что я кучу слов истратил, а ничего толком не сказал._

_Я люблю тебя. Это самая важная часть, я полагаю. Вообще-то, это всё, что я хотел сказать. Я так чертовски влюблён в тебя, мелкий ты засранец._

_Поэтому, пожалуйста, сделай ради меня лишь одно: живи._

.

Ровно в семь утра Наташа появляется на отполированной до блеска чёрной Audi. Стив и Сэм, забираясь на заднее чёрное сиденье, изо всех сил стараются не помять костюмы.

— Доброе утро, парни, — говорит Наташа. — Могу я предложить вам кофе? Выпечку? Может, прилить немного ирландского виски в ваш кофе?

— Я не _настолько_ нервничаю, — говорит Стив, протягивая руку за стаканчиком кофе с написанным на нём «Роджерс». — А ты взяла «медвежий коготь»**?

Наташа безмолвно бросает ему коробку с булочками.

— Не съедай все «когти», я знаю, где ты спишь, Кэп, — предупреждает Сэм.

— Мне не нужно особо много спать, помнишь? — произносит Стив, демонстративно откусывая огромный кусок от булочки.

— Не понимаю. Он и правда _настолько_ нервничает или же попросту наслаждается возможностью быть ужасно раздражающим в семь утра? — говорит Сэм, обращаясь к Наташе.

— И то и другое, — говорит Наташа, отъезжая от дома Сэма и ускоряясь, отчего они утихомириваются и вжимаются в спинку, боясь разлить кофе.

Напротив здания суда их ждёт Шэрон в сдержанном тёмно-синем платье, накинув сверху коричневую кожанку, и выглядит среди снующих мимо неё людей в аккуратных костюмах крайне некстати.

— Это точно уместно на суде? — спрашивает Наташа, выходя из машины и оглядывая Шэрон с ног до головы, отчего Сэм и Стив, встретившись взглядами, многострадально закатывают глаза.

— Я не на работе, Нат, ты при всём желании не сможешь заставить меня надеть костюм, — говорит Шэрон.

— Ну, вытащить из него я бы тебя смогла, правильно? — бросает в ответ Наташа.

— Видимо, стоило согласиться на виски, — сетует Стив. — Можно оставить флирт на потом, пожалуйста?

Шэрон улыбается и берёт Стива под руку.

— Насколько ты нервничаешь по шкале от одного до десяти? — спрашивает Шэрон, наклонившись так близко, чтобы толпа стоящих вокруг них людей не могла услышать.

Стив делает глубокий дрожащий вдох и суёт руки в карманы, чтобы никто не заметил, как они трясутся.

— Отметка добралась до двенадцати, кажется. Уже говорила с адвокатом Баки?

— С кем, с Берни? Да, она сейчас наверняка проговаривает последние детали с Барнсом. Она лучший адвокат защиты, которого я знаю, Стив. Если кто и сможет его вытащить, так это она, — говорит Шэрон.

Она права. Стив знает, что права. Как знает и то, что выбранная Берни стратегия защиты верна, включая её решение не вызывать Стива на дачу показаний. Уж лучше она будет полагаться на силу веских доказательств. Гидра хранила слишком много подробных файлов о Зимнем Солдате, чтобы остаться безнаказанной, чтобы уйти от ответственности за его деяния.

Кроме того, Стив слишком заинтересован, и все об этом знают. Он уже превратил этот суд в спектакль, не стоит усугублять. Но это не останавливает тревогу, процарапывающую себе дорогу наружу из внутренностей Стива.

— Ты сделал для него всё что мог, Стив, — говорит Шэрон. — Всё остальное зависит от них.

— Но что, если этого недостаточно? — спрашивает Стив, шумно выдыхая.

Шэрон одаряет его уничтожающим взглядом.

— Что-то изменится от этого вопроса? Тётя Пегги была права, ты и правда излишне драматизируешь. Не торопи события.

— Я серьёзно так делаю?

— Да, Роджерс, _драматизируешь_.

— Эй, — говорит Стив, останавливая их перед дверьми здания суда, — к слову о Пегги. У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — он запускает руку в нагрудный карман, выуживает аккуратно сложенный лист бумаги и протягивает ей.

Шэрон распахивает глаза.

— Рисунок? Уверен?

— У тебя не было шанса увидеть её такой. Такой, как на этом портрете. Но я видел. Так что да, Шэрон, я уверен, — говорит Стив, вкладывая листок ей в руку и сжимая пальцы.

Шэрон опускает голову, пряча рисунок во внутренний карман куртки.

— Спасибо, — она подталкивает его локтём в бок. — А теперь пойдём разыщем остальную часть твоей дружины.

— Моей дружины? — спрашивает Стив, — Что ты имеешь в виду под моей дружиной…

Стив встаёт как вкопанный.

У скамей стороны защиты стоит группа людей. Красивая пожилая белая женщина с сединой на висках и кривоватым носом: такой бывает, только если сломать его в драке. Стив узнает в ней дочь Монти из фотографий, Джеки Фэлсворт. Девушка-японка, которой явно не больше двадцати пяти, её чёрные волосы заплетены вокруг головы словно корона, а на щеках ямочки от улыбки. Это несомненно внучка Джима, Лея — Стив узнал бы эту улыбку где угодно. Антуан Триплетт, присутствие которого — такое же облегчение, как и утешение. Он не может и дальше терять семью усилиями Гидры.

Аккурат в центре толпы Дум-Дум и Дернье. Постаревшие и поседевшие, они всё так же стоят с гордо поднятыми головами и, глядя на него, ухмыляются, словно только что учудили самый лучший розыгрыш.

Дум-Дум поворачивается к Дернье:

— Погляди на этого увальня. Можешь поверить, что он отрастил бороду, когда посреди чёртовой Бастони ныл о нормировании крема для бритья?

Дернье печально качает головой.

— Я всегда знал, что слава в один прекрасный день ударит ему в голову.

Стив идёт по проходу так быстро, насколько позволяют собственные ноги, и прежде, чем успевает осознать это, крепко обнимает их обоих, намертво вцепившись пальцами в плотный твидовый пиджак Дум-Дума, в то время как Дернье утыкается головой в углубление Стивовой шеи.

Повсюду мелькают вспышки камер. Они их не замечают.

— Ты ведь не думал, что мы такое пропустим? — говорит Дум-Дум. — А ты ещё больший придурок, чем мне казалось, парень. Да брось. Ты же знаешь, что мы тоже за него горой?

Стив трясёт головой. Он должен был догадаться. Воющие Коммандос были командой Баки задолго до того, как стали командой Стива.

Дернье, похлопав Стива по руке, отстраняется.

— Давай, Кэп. Пора сесть и взять дело в свои ноги.

Дум-Дум раздражённо фыркает:

— Ты говоришь неправильно только чтобы побесить меня.

— Ничего подобного, Тимоти, — говорит Дернье, заговорщически подмигнув Стиву. Дум-Дум в ответ лишь тяжело вздыхает.

Господи Иисусе, как же он по ним скучал.

Они устраиваются на жёсткую деревянную скамью, усадив Стива между собой, будто они его девяностовосьмилетние телохранители.

Задняя дверь отворяется, все, кто ещё стоит, быстро рассаживаются, и наступает мёртвая тишина. Входит судья и садится на своё место, пока присяжные точно так же шеренгой проходят к своим местам. Берни тоже входит через заднюю дверь, а следом за ней быстро идёт охрана. Тишина обращается в низкий монотонный гул, когда в помещение входит Баки.

В последний раз, когда Стив видел Баки, тот избавился от волос, пытаясь сымитировать свою стрижку времён войны. Сейчас же они, вновь отросшие ниже ушей, выглядят грязными даже на расстоянии. Его лицо скрыто щетиной, под глазами залегли глубокие тёмные тени, а из-за кричаще-яркого комбинезона он кажется ещё более вымотанным и бледным. Он выглядит опустошённым, словно ходячий и дышащий труп. Он выглядит так, будто мало спал. Вероятно, так и было.

Чёрт, Стив, кажется, теряет способность говорить.

Взгляд Баки через всю комнату со снайперской точностью цепляется за взгляд Стива и задерживается на нём.

Всего секунду ничего не происходит. Стив успевает вообразить себе, что чувствует каждый дюйм лежащего между ними расстояния, но вот оно: небольшое движение у уголков губ Баки, малейший намёк на улыбку.

Что-то во взгляде Баки теплеет, а затем он качает головой, многозначительно закатывая глаза.

Стив знает это выражение лица лучше, чем что-либо, несмотря на то, что не видел его семьдесят с лишним лет. Он на протяжении всей своей жизни видел его в тёмных улочках и в барах, в окопах и на полях боя, в крошечной, тесной ванной.

Оно означает: «Ты ведь знаешь, я всегда буду идти за твоей тупой задницей».

Как только Баки садится рядом с Берни, а судья начинает рассмотрение дела, напряжение, несколько дней стягивающее позвоночник Стива сверху донизу, отступает, и Стив наконец-то расслабляется, растекается на скамье, позволяя Дум-Думу и Дернье поддерживать его с обеих сторон. Дернье, прижавшись к нему, вцепляется в его руку мёртвой хваткой и притягивает к себе, словно спасательный круг.

— Французишка эмоциональный, — ворчит Дум-Дум, но всё равно тянется за второй рукой Стива, связывая всех троих вместе. Коммандос всегда знали, как выдвигаться единым фронтом.

Разумеется, впереди предстоит ещё целый процесс суда, но впервые за всё утро Стив позволяет себе поверить, что они выиграют.

Что с ними всё будет хорошо.

.

MakeProgress @makeprogress

После долгой и изнурительной недели судебного разбирательства решение по делу Зимнего Солдата вот-вот будет принято.

 

MakeProgress @makeprogress

Для всех наших глухих и слабослышащих подписчиков в течение часа после вердикта у нас появится протокол судебного заседания.

 

MakeProgress @makeprogress

СРОЧНЫЕ НОВОСТИ. С Барнса сняли все обвинения. На очереди преследование Гидры и дальнейшие разбирательства.

 

MakeProgress @makeprogress

Не волнуйтесь, мы не забыли. Вот стенограмма: http://tinyurl.com/98ek5

.

[Как Интернет Выиграл Дело Зимнего Солдата (18 января 2015). Time Magazine. Оригинал: <http://time.com>.]

В день, когда присяжные объявили своё решение по делу Зимнего Солдата, в здании суда можно было бы услышать звон упавшей булавки. Капитан Стив Роджерс, по обе стороны которого сидели его братья по оружию сержант Тимоти Дуган и капрал Жак Дернье, ёрзал от волнения на скамье и был бел как мел. К счастью для капитана Роджерса, беспокоился он понапрасну.

Защита, искусно разыгранная мисс Бернадетт Розенталь, в значительной степени строилась на слитых файлах ЩИТа о Зимнем Солдате. Она предложила суду произвести тщательный анализ методов пыток и приёмов промывки мозгов Гидры, жертвой которых стал сержант Барнс. Мисс Розенталь напомнила суду о блестящем послужном списке сержанта Барнса и честно заработанной репутации героя Второй мировой войны. Она попросила и суд, и зрителей, наблюдающих за процессом из дома, задаться вопросом, учитывая все имеющиеся доказательства: был бы у них шанс поступить иначе, чем Барнс? Возможно ли, что в определённых обстоятельствах любой из нас мог стать Зимним Солдатом?

Сторона обвинения выдвинула слабые контраргументы, пытаясь поставить подлинность слитых файлов ЩИТа под вопрос, но провалилась и не оказала влияния, равного защите мисс Розенталь. В конечном итоге ни для кого в зале суда не стало неожиданностью, когда присяжные наконец признали сержанта Джеймса Барнса невиновным по всем пунктам обвинения. Последующее расследование и розыск оставшихся ячеек Гидры возглавит ФБР.

В течение последних лет мы уже множество раз обсуждали силу социальных сетей и Интернета, в особенности после волны вызванных реформами политических протестов внутри страны и за её пределами. Порой сложно отфильтровать такое огромное количество информации — и правдивой, и лживой — и прийти к правильному выводу о том, кто же на самом деле должен понести наказание. Но невозможно отрицать, что, как и после утечки в ЩИТе/Гидре, Интернет сыграл ключевую роль в том, чтобы вынести правду на поверхность. Набравшие в Twitter популярность хэштеги вроде #КэпОтИмениВсехНас и #СпаситеБарнса являются доказательствами влияния этих усилий.

Отчасти всё сводится к следующему: люди любят хорошую историю любви. Особенно такую провокационную. Люди либо любят её, либо любят её ненавидеть — и не сомневайтесь, были и те, кто её возненавидел. Возле здания суда протестующие организовали пикет, призывающий к разжалованию капитана Роджерса и казни сержанта Барнса, открыто обвиняя их в антиамериканизме. И как бы противоречиво это ни звучало, плохая пресса обратилась в хорошую. Чем громче становились противники Барнса, тем упорнее его защитники за него боролись.

Мы могли бы поспорить с нравственной составляющей решения капитана Роджерса предать письма Воющих Коммандос на обсуждение общественности на долгие годы, но с тем, насколько эффективным это решение оказалось, не поспоришь.

Это решение спасло Барнсу жизнь. И чего греха таить, это решение помогло Роджерсу сдержать обещание, данное ещё семьдесят два года назад. Капитан Америка остаётся, как обычно, человеком слова.

.

_Бак_

_Я пишу это только из-за того, как недобро на меня посмотрел Джим, когда я сказал, что не собираюсь это делать._

_Я не собирался писать письмо, потому что мы выживем и дойдём до самого конца: я не вижу никакого другого возможного исхода этой войны. Ты и я, мы вернёмся домой._

_Ты всё смотришь на меня, словно я разбиваю тебе сердце, и Бак, ты должен знать, что это последнее, чего я хочу. ~~Откуда, блять, мне было знать~~ Я вообще не знал, что твоё сердце в моих руках и что я могу его разбить. Ты никогда не говорил мне. Но я, должно быть, был редкостным идиотом. Мы много о чём не говорили, а, наверное, должны были. Кажется, это расплата за то, что были глупыми детьми, да?_

_Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь. Может, с моей стороны эгоистично говорить об этом теперь, после всего, что случилось. Может, я всегда был чуть более эгоистичен, чем признавал._

_Я знаю, что сейчас между нами не всё в порядке, но позже у нас будет время, чтобы всё расставить по местам. И мне плевать, если ты скажешь, что глупо так думать. Это моё письмо, чёрт возьми, и всё в нем — чёртова правда._

_Если я и могу пообещать тебе одну грёбаную вещь, я обещаю тебе это: ты благополучно вернёшься домой._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TheBacklot.com — новостной ресурс, делающий акцент на информации о геях и бисексуальных мужчинах. Ранее назывался AfterElton.com (Во Имя Элтона). Сайт не связан с Элтоном Джоном, но первоначальное название — отсылка к каминг-ауту Элтона как к переломному моменту для ЛГБТ-сообщества. Аналогичный ресурс с информацией про лесбиянок и бисексуалок — AfterEllen.com.  
> FiveThirtyEight, или 538 — сайт, посвящённый анализам опросов общественного мнения, политики, экономики и спортивных блогов.  
> **Медвежий коготь — датская миндальная булочка с начинкой из фруктового джема, напоминает по форме когтистую медвежью лапу.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Роджерс и Барнс — долбаный бермудский треугольник для публичного выражения чувств.
> 
> Анатомия «долго и счастливо», приглашённые звёзды: Воющие Коммандос и Джон Оливер. 

**gothamist**

ФОТО: весь Бруклин видел, как Капитан Америка целуется со своим парнем.

По всей видимости, Капитан Америка — новый Джейк Джилленхол.

Извините, мне нужно пойти закрыть окно на кухне: мало ли, вдруг белоголовый орёл решит залететь и свалить меня с ног просто за то, что пишу эти слова.

Если верить слухам, Капитан Америка со своим парнем публично целовались несколько сотен раз во всех пяти районах Нью-Йорка. И тем не менее, нет ни единого фотосвидетельства. Учитывая, у скольких людей в Нью-Йорке есть камера на телефоне (а их много), нельзя винить людей за то, что они не очень-то этому верят. Сомневаюсь, что во всём Нью-Йорке есть хоть один квадратный дюйм, не пойманный прямо сейчас чьей-то камерой на телефоне.

Роджерс и Барнс — долбаный Бермудский треугольник в публичном выражении чувств.

Прошло около года с тех пор, как Кэп слил письма Воющих Коммандос, предав огласке то, что их небезызвестные братские отношения с сержантом Барнсом были отнюдь не братскими. Однако никаких заявлений прессе пара не давала, и теперь все и каждый, включая их матерей, мечтают стать источником свежей горяченькой сплетни.

Вот такая у меня была теория: каждый раз, когда два белых парня, смутно походившие на Роджерса и Барнса, обнаруживались держащимися за руки, ужинающими или занимающимися ещё чем-то, из-за чего могли быть приняты за пару, каждый ньюйоркец в радиусе пяти миль внезапно убеждал себя, что находится в присутствии любимых сынов Бруклина.

Но в пятницу ночью мне было доказано обратное, когда я увидел, как эти двое выходят на станции Классон-авеню из поезда G парой вагонов дальше меня. Как и все мы, они были укутаны в тяжёлые, громоздкие пальто, в которых -8℃ им были не страшны, и держались за руки, ловко пробираясь сквозь толпу людей, но это определённо были Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс.

Простите, все вы. Я думал, что вы лжёте, но теперь я наступил на те же грабли. Их и правда невозможно с кем-либо перепутать. Не когда лица этих двоих смотрят на тебя с учебников истории и политических реклам всё твоё детство, а затем и во время учёбы в колледже.

По иронии судьбы, как только я додумался нащупать в кармане телефон и сделать фото, платформа уже опустела, а они сами канули в Лету, оставив меня ни с чем кроме размытого и нечёткого снимка платформы Классон.

И правда долбаный Бермудский треугольник.

Опубликовано Торо Рэймондом в «Искусстве и Развлечениях», 12 января 2016.

 **СТИВ РОДЖЕРС** **БАКИ БАРНС** **МЕТРО** **ПУБЛИЧНОЕ ВЫРАЖЕНИЕ ЧУВСТВ**

 **3 Комментария** Gothamist

Кэсси Лэнг • 12 минут назад

Погодите, Капитан Америка случайно не ходит в Пратт*?? Никто его там поблизости не видел?

2 △ ▽ • Ответить • Поделиться

Билли Каплан • 15 минут назад

Ладно, это может показаться совершенно жутким (потому что это так), но я ехал с ними в поезде G, и было крайне проблематично их не заметить. Они зажимались около дверей, вплотную прижавшись друг к другу, и Баки засунул руки в передние карманы пальто Стива. Я сидел по другую сторону стеклянной перегородки, так что было невозможно не подслушивать, да и вообще казалось, что они в своём собственном маленьком мирке.

Не стану пересказывать слово в слово, но, как выяснилось, Баки любит: а) травить шутки про рака, просвистевшего, когда поезд G сегодня опоздал, но пришёл, и б) называть Капитана Америку кретином за то, что тот случайно облокотился на дверь вагона, — и, если честно, оба пункта прекрасны.

Новая жизненная цель: найти парня, который будет смотреть на меня так, как друг на друга смотрят эти двое.

7 △ ▽ • Ответить • Поделиться

     Кэсси Лэнг • 5 минут назад

     омг ты совершенно жуткий тип, но мне вроде даже нравится?

.

— Я чертовски замёрзла, к чёрту этот чёртов город в январе, — говорит Шэрон, вваливаясь в дверь квартиры Стива и Баки с парой бутылок водки в каждой руке, пока Наташа идёт прямо за ней с двумя бутылками вина под мышками.

Каким-то образом оказалось, что они купили куда больше алкоголя, чем еды, чего Стиву следовало ожидать, собрав на целый день пятерых солдат и двух шпионок в одном относительно скромном жилище.

— Вы принесли шнапс? — спрашивает Дум-Дум, недоверчиво оглядывая обеих.

— Ты не просил шнапс, Дуган, — отвечает Наташа, громко ставя бутылки вина на стол, за которым все сидели, прежде чем снять пальто.

— Я точно говорил про шнапс, — настаивает Дум-Дум, но не слишком, словно затевать драку с Наташей у него желания никакого.

— Нет, — слабо произносит Шэрон, — совершенно точно нет. Идите кто-нибудь другой, я туда не вернусь. Вашингтон меня к такому не готовил.

— Я стар и дряхл, — говорит Дернье, скрещивая руки. — И я почётный гость в этой стране, чтоб вы знали.

— Ты твердишь это с 1951, — ворчит Дум-Дум.

— Я схожу, — вызывается Стив, — магазинчик с алкоголем не так уж далеко.

— Ты просто хочешь избежать готовки, — говорит Сэм. — Ты знаешь, что если мы начнём без тебя, то всё кончится тем, что ты будешь комфортненько сидеть себе в сторонке.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, Сэм, — отвечает Стив, уже натягивая фланелевое пальто, изо всех сил постаравшись нацепить невинное лицо и позорно в этом провалившись.

— О, Стив, можешь… — начинает Баки.

— Пачку Marlboro, знаю, — прерывает его Стив и нагибается, чтобы слегка коснуться губами щеки Баки, коротко и небрежно целуя. В новом мире это стало для них привычным делом. Он делает это просто потому, что может, потому что теперь им позволено.

Но у Баки на уме другие планы. Он хватается за Стивов воротник и притягивает к себе, целуя на прощание как подобает. Угол, разумеется, затруднителен, но они уже приноровились целоваться в необычных местах и в неудобных позах. В новом мире Баки вытворяет такое постоянно; это происходит везде, начиная вагонами метро и скамейками в парке и заканчивая их собственной кухней, под завязку заполненной их друзьями.

Когда Баки это делает, в нём появляется нечто ликующее и противоречивое, словно он не может до конца поверить, что Вселенная настолько к нему благосклонна, и продолжает искушать судьбу, выжидая, не подведёт ли.

И если говорить об удаче, сопутствующей им в новом мире… Стив поспорить готов, что не поведёт.

— Держи-ка свой член в штанах, сержант, — говорит Дум-Дум, но тянется и щёлкает Баки по уху, чтобы слова звучали не так резко.

— Радуйся, что я не бью стариков, — отвечает Баки, глядя на Дум-Дума, скривившись и сморщив нос, прямо как смотрел на сестру, когда они ссорились из-за работы по дому. Или, если уж на то пошло, как смотрел на Дум-Дума каждый раз, когда они грызлись за последнюю сигарету.

Дернье громко вздыхает.

— У меня очередной флэшбэк с войны? Я в Бельгии? В ботинках, кажется, нет грязи, но зачастую я её не замечаю.

— Вот вам и знаменитые Воющие Коммандос, — сухо вставляет Сэм.

— Единственные и неповторимые, — говорит Стив. — Можешь поверить, что они в состоянии устроить взрыв?

— Нет, — отвечает Сэм. — Совершенно и абсолютно нет.

Дум-Дум многозначительно прочищает горло и добавляет:

— _Шнапс_.

Шэрон разматывает шарф и с глухим звуком падает в кресло, с намёком подняв брови и глядя прямо на Стива, словно говоря: «Твоя очередь, придурок».

Стив, сдаваясь, поднимает руки.

— Ладно, ладно, уже иду.

Стив, прихватив ключи, вываливается за дверь и спускается по лестнице, прежде чем успевает ещё на что-нибудь отвлечься. Это немного глупо и, возможно, старомодно, но чертовски приятно видеть всех людей, о которых он больше всего печётся, под одной крышей.

В ту же секунду, как он оказывается на улице, ветер ударяет его прямо в лицо. Стив знает, что только любовь удерживает его в это время года в Нью-Йорке. Если он ещё сотню лет проживёт, он всё равно не сможет привыкнуть к этому мучительному, сухому холоду и тому, как он продувает насквозь, оставляя тебя лишь с чувством пустоты, и неважно, сколько слоёв одежды ты на себя нацепил. Хорошо хоть, что магазинчик всего в квартале отсюда; нырнуть в дверь и направиться прямо в конец помещения, где собрано всё тепло, — настоящее облегчение.

Стив хватает ближайшую бутылку шнапса и идёт к кассе. За стойкой всего один человек: блондинка не старше девятнадцати или двадцати с облезшим чёрным лаком на ногтях и бейджем, на котором ясно читается «Каролина».

Она уткнулась головой в книгу, и Стив ставит бутылку шнапса на кассу. Книга толстая, с красочной обложкой, на которой нарисованы драконы, — может, одна из книг про Гарри Поттера. Чем бы это ни было, Каролина кажется полностью поглощённой.

— Можно пачку Marlboro, пожалуйста? — спрашивает Стив.

— Не вопрос, — отвечает Каролина и, всё ещё не отрывая взгляд от книги, тянется за картонной упаковкой сигарет под прилавок. — С Вас… твою ж мать!

— Где-то баксов тридцать, да? — спрашивает Стив. Он сжимает в кулаки руки в карманах — тревожный, рефлекторный жест, заставляющий его готовиться к худшему. Нью-Йорк хорош тем, что большинство людей охотно смотрят ему в глаза и притворяются, что понятия не имеют, кто он. Редко происходят такие столкновения. В таких случаях, как правило, шансы на хороший и плохой исходы равны.

Тем не менее, в последнее время плохих исходов было чуть больше. У него был хороший день. У него нет настроения на лекцию об адских муках.

— Ага, 28,5, — говорит Каролина. — Эм. Вы поблизости живёте?

— Да. Вы новенькая, верно?

— Только на этой неделе устроилась. Не лучшая работа в мире, но и не худшая, правильно?

Стив согласно мычит. Большую часть 30-х годов он проработал в продуктовом магазинчике во Флэтбуше. Тогда это было для него хорошей работой: чистая и регулярная зарплата, но не слишком высокие требования, так что он без проблем мог взять выходной, если вдруг заболеет. Разве что скука смертная. Наверное, поэтому она и принесла книгу.

Каролина передаёт ему сдачу, и Стив, взяв бутылку и сигареты Баки, направляется к двери.

— Подождите, — кричит Каролина. Когда Стив оборачивается, её глаза распахнуты: она ещё больше него удивлена вылетевшими из её рта словами. — У вас всё хорошо, правда? У вас с Барнсом, у вас всё в порядке?

— Что?

— Просто… — начинает Каролина, нервно заламывая руки. — О таком нечасто слышишь. Ну, знаете, о том, что люди вроде нас получают недостижимое «долго и счастливо». Это… приятно осознавать, думаю. Что это возможно.

 _Люди вроде нас_. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что она имеет в виду, но, несмотря на вопиющие проявления чувств Баки на публике, к тому, что тебя могут спросить об этом напрямую, ещё предстоит привыкнуть.

Резкий ветер прорывается сквозь щели под дверью, но Стив всё же чувствует приятное тепло.

— Да, эм… всё хорошо. Каролина? У нас правда всё хорошо.

Стив легко ей улыбается, а затем толкает дверь, выскальзывая на мороз.

В квартире тепло, светло, и к возвращению Стива здесь всё наполовину пропахло ирландским рагу с ягнёнком. Шэрон, Нат и Дум-Дум, собравшись в углу стола, играют с бутылкой вина в четвертаки, и Дум-Дум явно обречён. Удача не на его стороне: судя по всему, он с треском проигрывает. Дум-Дум стонет и роняет голову на руки, когда Наташа ловким и проворным броском закидывает четвертак в стакан и откидывается на спинку кресла с самодовольной ухмылкой.

Баки и Сэм медленно лавируют мимо друг друга на кухне, под руководством Дернье перемещаясь от разделочной доски к плите и обратно. Судя по широким эмоциональным жестам двух бывших Коммандос, они пытаются впарить Сэму одну из своих любимых военных баек, пока все втроём готовят.

Глаза Сэма ширятся в неверии, а Баки даже не пытается скрыть ухмылку, заигравшую в уголках его губ, и Стив уже догадывается, куда движется история. У Дернье есть привычка приукрашивать детали, из-за чего даже самая простецкая миссия с каждым новым пересказом могла становиться всё более сумасбродной и абсурдной.

Каждый раз, когда Дернье рассказывает какую-то историю о войне, число задействованных в миссии взрывчаток увеличивается экспоненциально. И никакой роли не играет то, что Дернье уже сутул и сед и что порой ему нужно подложить под ноги подушку. В его глазах всё так же появляется блеск каждый раз, когда он говорит об устроенной им разрухе с помощью композиции B** и пары хорошо спланированных диверсий.

На пару минут он обязательно забудет, что нужно говорить по-английски, и хоть Сэм и знает по меньшей мере три языка, Стив почти наверняка уверен, что французский не в их числе.

Не хуже их всех придумывать хитросплетённые истории всегда мог Баки. Этот навык не может не появиться, когда у тебя три младшие сестрёнки. Бекка всегда требовала от старшего брата сказку на ночь, даже когда уже стала слишком взрослой. Тем не менее, Баки всегда ей потакал, потому что попросту не мог иначе, когда дело касалось его сестёр. Баки сидел у кровати Бекки и с неподдельной искренностью рассказывал о своём дне, ловко подмечая важные детали, создавая великолепие из воздуха и находя приключения даже в самых банальных поручениях. И он никогда, никогда не лгал — вот та хитрость, о которой его постоянно спрашивала Бекка.

В современном мире он тише, уже не так часто начинает что-то напевать с бухты-барахты и не бросается неумолимо сложными метафорами, как делал раньше, но он всё так же устанавливает зрительный контакт и не отпускает его, всё время прощупывая своих слушателей. Эта небольшая деталь едва уловима, но Стив знает, куда смотреть, и от его взгляда не ускользает то, как Баки отслеживает изменения на лице Сэма, проверяя, есть ли намёк на улыбку или перемену, означающую, что внимание утеряно.

Есть что-то успокаивающе настоящее в этом движении: то, как ясно Баки хочет, чтобы Сэму понравилась нелепая история, состряпанная Дернье, показывает прогресс, о котором год назад Стив и мечтать не мог.

Взгляд Баки натыкается на наблюдающего за ним из дверного проёма Стива, и он преувеличенно закатывает глаза, руками изображая небольшой взрыв и подтверждая догадки Стива.

Стив ставит бутылку шнапса вместе с ключами на небольшой столик у двери, чтобы ещё минутку просто понаблюдать за ними. Крик, а за ним и аплодисменты раздаются из угла: Наташа только что в очередной раз выиграла в четвертаки. Увлечённые беседой Сэм и Дернье склонили головы над плитой. Стива, наблюдающего за ними, настолько застал врасплох этот момент, что он почти не замечает Баки, вырвавшегося от них и присоединившегося к Стиву в фойе.

Баки негромко и криво усмехается, сталкиваясь с ним плечами.

— А мы неплохо справились, да, Роджерс?

Стив цепляется за руку Баки, переплетая их пальцы и наслаждаясь небольшой и греющей, вновь обретённой уверенностью в том, что ладонь Баки снова прижата к его.

— Знаешь что? Мы и правда неплохо справились.

.

[ТРАНСКРИПТ ИНТЕРВЬЮ: LAST WEEK TONIGHT ЗА 17.01.16 ПРИ УЧАСТИИ ПРИГЛАШЁННОЙ ЗНАМЕНИТОСТИ В ЛИЦЕ КАПИТАНА СТИВЕНА ГРАНТА РОДЖЕРСА, ТАКЖЕ ИЗВЕСТНОГО КАК КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА.]

[ОБСТАНОВКА]

Капитан Роджерс и Джон Оливер сидят друг напротив друга в неприметном офисе. Капитан Роджерс традиционной армейской форме предпочёл строгий тёмно-зелёный костюм. Он до сих пор носит бороду, которую мы видели на нём ранее во время суда над Зимним Солдатом.

ДО: Что ж. Я обязан спросить, прежде чем мы начнём. Вы _уверены_ , что не заблудились?

КР: А что, похоже?

ДО: Обычно мы тут не устраиваем интервью. Ну было разок с Джейн Гудолл и бананом, но ситуация тогда была _очень и очень_ отличной от этой.

КР: Погодите, это что, _не_ Daily Show?

[КР встаёт, словно собирается уходить.]

ДО: Я знал! Я знал, что Вы заблудились!

[Оба смеются. КР садится обратно.]

КР: По правде, я уже давно поклонник Вашего шоу, Джон.

ДО: Надеюсь, Кольбер* смотрит. Он обзавидуется.

[Оба снова смеются.]

ДО: Ну а теперь серьёзно, Капитан Америка — почему здесь и почему сейчас? После судебного процесса Вы не делали публичных заявлений. Думаю, всем известно, что он был больше года назад.

[КР поднимает руку к волосам и зачёсывает их назад.]

КР: Знаете, во время суда множество хороших людей пришли поддержать нас. Они были не обязаны, но они пришли. Думаю, я решил, что пора наконец их отблагодарить.

ДО: И под ними Вы подразумеваете Интернет.

КР: Ну, может, не весь Интернет _целиком_.

ДО: Вы правы, конечно. Глава The Fox News не самый Ваш большой фанат, да.

[КР ёрзает в кресле; теперь, когда разговор уже начался, он пытается подобрать слова получше.]

КР: Я не… знаете, я не ожидал всего этого. Льющаяся отовсюду поддержка, кампании… я надеялся на это, но не ожидал. Это… ошеломляюще. До сих пор.

ДО: Полагаю… знаете, я хотел сказать, что, полагаю, последние насколько лет стали для Вас настоящим испытанием, но это не совсем верно, правда? Ну в самом деле. Есть ли хоть какой-то момент в Вашей жизни, который Вы можете вспомнить и сказать: «Да. Знаете, может, тогда всё не было полностью и бесповоротно чудовищно»?

[КР смеётся.]

КР: Знаете, когда мне было пять, всё было вполне неплохо. Думаю, это просто моей памяти кажется, что было сносно. Нет… если начистоту… я бы сказал, что это прошедший год. Последний год был лучшим в моей жизни.

ДО: Вы знаете, что я должен. Должен спросить, раз уж Вы тут сидите. Как думаете, сержант Барнс сказал бы то же самое?

КР: Не знаю. Его пятый год жизни тоже прошёл довольно хорошо, так что это тяжёлый выбор. Вам лучше спросить у него.

ДО: У меня будет шанс?

КР: Вряд ли. _Ему_ больше нравится Daily Show.

ДО: Чёрт. Снова в пролёте! Что ж, могу я спросить, что вас двоих ждёт дальше?

[КР опускает взгляд, прежде чем ещё раз взглянуть в камеру. Он улыбается.]

КР: Не знаю. Рано или поздно выясним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Институт Пратта — одно из ведущих учебных заведений в области искусства, дизайна и архитектуры в США.  
> **Composition B (рус. композиция B, сокр. «comp B») — взрывчатое вещество, представляющее собой текучую смесь гексогена (RDX) и тринитротолуола (TNT).  
> ***Стивен Кольбер — американский комик, телеведущий, актёр и писатель. Наиболее известен как ведущий программы Comedy Central и ток-шоу CBS «Позднее шоу со Стивеном Кольбером».

**Author's Note:**

> Если Вам понравилась работа, можете перейти по ссылочке на оригинал и оставить свой кудос и там тоже, автору будет приятно :)  
> Там же можно найти ссылку на работу с артами-иллюстрациями.


End file.
